Christmas Ball
by theoofoof
Summary: A festive offering. It's Christmas Eve, the night of the Security Service's Christmas Ball. How will the festive season turn out for Section Head Harry Pearce and his analyst, Ruth Evershed?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The fire burned low in the fireplace, the dying embers licking over the wooden logs letting off a faint orangey glow into the light, airy room. There were several piles of books stacked haphazardly on the floor near the bulging bookcase and a black and white cat, curled up in the corner of the sofa. Next to the sofa stood a 6ft highland fir, dressed in tinsel, baubles and twinkling fairy lights; a collection of neatly wrapped presents piled underneath.

Harry Pearce sat in one of the two armchairs, patiently waiting for his analyst. Tonight was the Security Services Christmas Ball and much to his delight, Ruth was allowing him to pick her up.

Hating the event with a passion as it involved schmoozing with politicians, Harry had managed to pull some strings for the last few years that meant Section D had been manning things back at the Grid; keeping an eye on the security of London. This year, however, the Director General had put his foot down and insisted that Section D attend the function.

The majority of the team had taken it well when he'd announced their required attendance; the younger officers enjoyed a good night out; it was an excuse to dress up and let their hair down. Even Malcolm hadn't seemed particularly bothered. Ruth hadn't looked impressed though; and he'd asked her to stay behind after the briefing to discuss it with her.

* * *

"_You look about as thrilled about this as I am," he'd told her. "I'm sorry; I did try to get us out of it."_

"_I'm sure," she'd replied. "I suppose it's only fair; we are way overdue to go."_

"_Possibly," he'd smiled wryly. "Is there any particular reason you don't want to go?"_

"_One, it's Christmas Eve and I was planning to drive down to Cheltenham once I'd finished here. And two, well, I'm not really one for formal occasions really, especially when…" she'd trailed off, but he'd pressed her for more._

"_When…?"_

_Ruth had looked down. "When I've no one to take with me. It's one thing attending when you're with someone but to arrive alone, well…"_

"_Ah yes." They'd been silent for a moment and Ruth was just about to leave the room and he knew he'd never get another chance so he'd blurted out. "I could pick you up… if you like? That way neither of us would have to arrive alone."_

_She'd clearly been taken aback by his offer. "I…erm…that would be…nice. If you're sure it's not too much trouble."_

_He'd smiled at her then. "Of course not."_

* * *

And that had been that. He'd arrived ten minutes ago, at the time they'd arranged, only to find Ruth wasn't ready. She was running late. She'd assured him she'd only be a couple of minutes and ushered him into the living room to wait.

He looked at his watch and as if on cue, there was a shuffling in the hallway and then the door creaked open slowly and Harry stood up. When the door was opened fully and Ruth was revealed, Harry simply stood there, blown away by the breath-taking sight in front of him. She wore a simple dress in the deepest blue he had ever seen. It was almost off-the-shoulder, with a high neck that swept just below her collarbone and three-quarter length sleeves. The fabric flowed gently over her hips and stopped just below the knee. It was simple, not too formal, yet elegant; very Ruth.

"I am so sorry," she apologised as she moved in front of the large mirror that adorned the wall above her fireplace. She picked up the brush and began to pull it gently through her hair before pinning it up. "I'll be ready in about two minutes. Are we going to be terribly late?"

"Not terribly, no." Harry was surprised he was able to come up with a coherent answer; he was still transfixed by Ruth's appearance. The neckline had made his heart skip a few beats but now she had turned away from him and he could see the back, well that had nearly given him a full blown coronary. The dress was cut incredibly low, leaving the majority of her back bare, stopping just above the base of her spine. He couldn't take his eyes off her skin, shining in the firelight. He vowed not to think about the fact that she couldn't possibly be wearing a bra. That way madness lay.

Her hair styled, Ruth placed the brush down and, sensing Harry's gaze on her, she turned to face him. She felt self-conscious; the dress was not something she would normally wear and she didn't quite know how Jo had talked her into it buying it. She chewed her bottom lip; a sign of her nervousness and she began to fiddle with the straps and the neckline, desperate to do something with her hands.

Harry could sense her anxiety. "Everything okay?"

"I'm still not sure about this dress," she admitted. "It's a little… revealing. I…. What do you think? Do I look alright?"

"Ruth, you look wonderful."

She smiles at him. "But will I fit in at this… thing, wearing this? I've never been to the annual security service dance before."

"It will all be fine, trust me." He holds out his arm. "Now, are you ready to go, because if we don't get a move on the evening will be over and all this worrying will have been for nothing."

"Right, yes. Sorry. Just let me… I'll just get my coat." Harry followed her into the hallway and helped her into her coat. As he did so, his hands brushed her bare back, sending shivers down her spine at their touch. She grabbed her purse and turned back to him

He stood there with his arm outstretched for her to take. "Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Entering the ballroom, on Harry's arm, Ruth was conscious of people turning to look at her. It made her even more self-conscious of the dress she was wearing. Harry sensed her discomfort and leaned in to reassure her. "Stop worrying."

"People are staring; I knew this dress was a mistake."

"They're not staring at you because of your dress, well not directly. They're wondering what a beautiful woman like you is doing on the arm of an old relic like me."

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are! I told you before we left that you look wonderful. Stop worrying. Please?"

They gazed at each other for a few seconds before their moment was broken by the approach of the Home Secretary. He was walking towards them, glasses of champagne in hand. "Harry! Good to see you. I'd almost given you up. And… Miss Evershed isn't it?" he asked. Ruth nodded as she took the glass of champagne he offered. "You look very nice this evening," he complimented.

Ruth felt a blush creep across her face. "Thank you Home Secretary."

The Home Secretary engaged Harry in conversation about the upcoming American Presidential visit and Ruth took advantage of the moment to take in the room. A band was playing Christmas music in one corner, some couples were dancing in an open area that was donned the dance floor. Round tables were set up in a sort of half-circle and at each end of the room were longer rectangular tables that held food and drinks, as well as a bar in the corner opposite the musicians. A set of glass double doors led to another ballroom where she could see more tables and heard muffled strains of another band, this one playing soft rock.

The hall was decked out for the season too. A large tree stood behind the band, dressed in silver and blue with white lights twinkling lie stars in the distance. Frosted Christmas garlands, decorated with pinecones and berries hung from the ceiling, adding to the festive feel of the room.

As she was looking around, she spotted the other members of Section D; Adam and Fiona, Zaf and Jo Malcolm and Colin, sat at a table in the far corner. Turning to find Harry still stuck in conversation with the Home Secretary; she placed her hand gently on his arm and indicated that she was going to join their colleagues.

Greeting them all, she sat down with them and they made small talk for a few more minutes before the Foreign Secretary approached to introduce his wife; Harry was able to get away from the Home Secretary.

"God that man can drone on," Harry complained as he joined his team. Zaf murmured something about the pot calling the kettle black, earning a laugh from the others and a glare from Harry but they both knew it was all in good humour. "If I have to listen to his ideas and opinions on the security for this state visit once more time I'm going to check myself into TRING for a break! The bloody thing isn't even happening for two weeks!"

Ruth smiled at him and Harry felt his agitation fade away.

The members of section D made small talk for a few minutes, careful to avoid the topic of the Presidential visit, before they were distracted by Adam nudging Harry and looking pointedly out towards the dance floor. The Home Secretary was approaching, with the US Ambassador in tow. Harry groaned; he really didn't want to discuss the Americans again, especially not with one of their people.

"Ah Harry; You know Terrence Holloway. I wondered if you had a minute to continue our discussion about the Presidential visit. "

"Well actually Home Secretary I…"

He was flailing but then he heard Ruth's voice coming to his rescue. "Harry and I were just about to dance Sir," she said with a smile. Harry stood, hiding his shock well, and held out his hand for Ruth. She took it instantly. "So if you'll excuse us," she said, brushing past them, as she lead Harry to the dance floor. Harry just ignored both men, too occupied by the beautiful woman in front of him to say anything.

The opening strains of 'It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas' were playing as they made their way into the middle of the dance floor. Harry pulled Ruth into his arms and they moved fluidly together, receiving more than a few admiring gazes from the side lines. "Thank you for rescuing me," Harry said, smiling down at her.

"Don't mention it," she replied. "Sorry I coerced you into dancing with me."

He pulled her closer. "Nonsense. I _wanted_ to dance with you. I was just trying to work out how to ask you."

He pulled back a little to gaze into her eyes and Ruth felt a shiver travel up her spine as he spoke. Just one look from him set her soul on fire and stirred something deep inside her that she thought she had lost years ago. Finally tearing herself away from the depths of his eyes, she rested her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes, and relished in the feel of his body so close to hers.

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Ruth and pressed his cheek against her hair. He wanted to be nowhere else but here with her. It was strange how different she seemed tonight; full of light and life, something he had only seen in her on a few occasions before. The security of the nation didn't lend itself much to humour and mirth. He enjoyed seeing the different sides to her and he liked this one; he liked it a lot.

He knew his feelings for her went beyond those that a Section Head should have for his analyst, beyond those of friends even. And as he held her close he realised that he needed to do something about them.

The song drew to an end and Harry decided there was no time like the present. "I think I need some fresh air; do you fancy a turn around the grounds?"

"That sounds lovely," Ruth replied, allowing him to lead her towards the doors, his hand resting on the small of her bare back.

Malcolm watched them go; hoping that the two of them would finally admit to what everyone else in the section could see a mile off; that they were perfect together. He had considered mentioning it to them, but he wasn't really an effusive sort of person and didn't want to embarrass either of them, so he'd left them to it; but he had begun to wonder if they would ever managed to sort themselves out. As he watched, he glimpsed the Home Secretary heading in their direction, and initiated a quick but subtle intervention, to leave Harry and Ruth alone and uninterrupted. "Home Secretary!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They started out towards the terrace, arm in arm. The rest of the team, noticing Malcolm's intervention watched them go, thinking again how good they looked together and wondering if this was it for them; their moment.

They stood at the edge of the balcony, leaning on the guard rail, looking down at the ground below. It was cold, and Ruth unconsciously clutched her wrap tighter. Harry moved closer to her, removing his jacket and covering her with it.

"You'll freeze," she protested weakly, as the warmth from his jacket seeped in through her skin.

"I'll be fine. Did I tell you how beautiful you looked?"

"You did," she smiled, "but it's nice to hear again. As I said before, you don't look too bad either."

Harry tentatively wrapped an arm around her shoulders, nervous in case she didn't welcome his touch. He didn't need to be though; relief flooded through him as she laid her head on his shoulder. Both of them stood there, staring out at over the city, neither moving for several moments. Then he looked down at her and found himself staring into her eyes; a sight infinitely more beautiful to him than the night landscape of his beloved London. He reached up with his free hand and caressed her face. She shuddered and closed her eyes lightly. Slowly, he leaned his face closer and close to hers and touched her lips lightly with his own.

A thrill went through her as she realised that they were sharing their first kiss together, and on this magical night, it felt more right than she ever thought it would. She sighed and kissed him back with fervour, bringing her hand up to his face, caressing it as he had been caressing hers.

Harry felt like he was on a high; soaring above the earth. Ruth Evershed was kissing him back with more passion that he'd ever dreamed; devouring his mouth, making him want her more than ever.

When they slowly backed away, each of them was wearing a smile that matched the other. Ruth couldn't help but blush slightly at her actions. She'd never been this forward before; no man had ever made her feel the way Harry did.

Harry noticing her embarrassment was concerned that he'd overstepped. "Ruth I… are you okay?"

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded, closing her eyes, remembering. "That was… amazing."

"You mean you don't regret it?"

Her eyes snapped open. "No. Not at all. I've wanted to do that for longer than I care to admit."

"Me too," he confessed. "But I wasn't sure if my advances would be welcomed, and with me being your boss…"

"You didn't want to land yourself with a sexual harassment charge?"

"Something like that. We're friends too, or at least I like to think we are, I didn't want to ruin that either."

"We _are_ friends Harry. You know, they say the best relationships are ones that are rooted in friendship."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

Ruth nodded and, feeling bolder than ever, said, "So what do you think?"

"About you and me?"

"Us," she corrected with a smile.

"Us," he repeated. "I think I'd like that."

They kissed again, only briefly this time, before deciding that they'd arouse suspicion if they remained outside any longer.

They walked slowly back to the ballroom. "Another dance?" Harry asked.

"Definitely."

They danced together for the majority of the rest of the evening, occasionally swapping to dance with other members of Section D and before they knew it, it was after eleven. The band announced the last song for the evening and Harry sought Ruth out, politely cutting in on her dance with Zaf, to ensure she was in his arms one last time.

The evening had been so magical, and now, leaning into Harry's arms as they danced, Ruth felt more complete and happy than she had for a long time. She vowed not to let anything dampen her happiness.

The song ended far too soon for either Harry or Ruth's liking, and they stood staring at each other for a long moment before they left the dance floor and gathered up their belongings. They had said goodnight to their colleagues and wished them a Merry Christmas, and by the time Harry had gotten the car from the valet, it was nearing midnight.

They drove slowly, in silence, toward her house, holding hands on the gearstick all the way. When Harry parked up outside her gate, they sat staring at each other again, both flashing back to the scene on the terrace and this new relationship that they had begun.

Ruth looked at the clock; it was two minutes past midnight. "Merry Christmas," she whispered to Harry, indicating the display.

"Merry Christmas," he replied, lowering his lips to hers again, possessing her once more. Their kiss deepened as he sought entrance to her mouth with his tongue. Pulling away slightly he peppered kisses along her jawline.

"Harry…" she said breathlessly as he began kissing her neck.

"Hmm?"

"Perhaps we should continue this inside?"

Her words brought him back to the moment; was she really suggesting what he thought she was? "I… we… I mean… we don't have to… I know I got a little carried away there but I'm not expecting…"

She silenced him with a finger on his lips. "I don't have any expectations either; I just think that we should go inside just in case things… progress. Besides, I have something for you."

"I thought we'd agreed as a whole section that we weren't doing presents this year?"

Ruth shrugged "We did but…"

Harry leaned over her to the glove box and retrieved a beautifully wrapped box. "It's a good job I flouted the agreement as well and got you this then, isn't it?"

They smiled at each other before Ruth opened her door, signalling that she was ready to move inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry and Ruth sat side by side on her couch, enthusiastically opening their gifts, anticipation beaming brightly in their eyes. Soft white snow has begun to fall gracefully like angels wings outside the frosted window of the house; a house warmed by heat from the log fire and from the newly discovered love of the couple currently inhabiting it's living room.

Harry managed to open his present first; he had ripped his way carelessly through the skilfully wrapped, brightly coloured Christmas paper.

"Wow!" he exclaimed with great awe, his eye filled with surprise. "This is like gold dust. How did you…"

In his hands he held am 1884 Wisden's Almanac of Cricket; an extremely rare find as it contains the obituary of creator John Wisden himself.

"Would you believe I found it in a small second hand book shop in Cheltenham when I was up there visiting my mother? The proprietor is a little old lady who I suspect didn't have a clue of its value."

"I have to admit, I'm a little surprised that you did? You don't strike me as a cricket buff."

"I'm not, but my father liked cricket so I'm not a complete philistine, and then there was Danny. I think he mentioned this book a couple of times."

"You say the old lady didn't seem to realise the value of this… I hope you reimbursed her appropriately? I'd hate to think of you fleecing a pensioner."

"Of course I did! I don't know their exact worth either, but I made out it was a big deal and insisted on giving her more than she wanted. Rather a lot more. And that's all I'm going to tell you."

A few minutes later Ruth had gotten into her present too. A bright smile broke across her face as she gazed at the beaded silver photo frame. In it was a photo taken on the Grid at Harry's birthday party several years preciously. She was in it, stood next to Harry, and on her other side, Danny. Behind them were Zoe, Malcolm, Tom, Colin and Sam.

"Oh Harry…" she gasped.

"You don't already have a copy do you?"

"No. I don't think I've even seen this before. I remember it being taken, but I don't think I ever got to see it. Thank you." She stood and placed the frame in pride of place on her mantelpiece.

"I know you miss them," he told her as she re-joined him on the sofa curling her legs under her and leaning into him, "so I thought…"

"It's wonderful Harry, truly. It's the right time too. It's taken awhile but I can finally think about them and remember the good times."

"It's good to see you smile Ruth. You don't do it enough."

"Well, when you're dealing with the threat to national security on a daily basis, it's not very often there's much to smile about," she reminded him.

"True, but I would still like to see you smile more often."

"I smiled earlier… when you kissed me," she prompted.

"Oh, yes so you did." Harry took the hint and leaned down, softly brushing his warm firm lips against the soft opulence of hers. He pulled back slowly watching her. She played the game and smiled up at him, passion filling her eyes. He pulled her closer with the arm that was over her shoulder and cupped her cheek with the other. Kissing her again, he slid his tongue across her lower lip.

Ruth opened her mouth to grant his tongue entry whilst reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him tightly against her. This was a kiss full of passion and fire which was born of nearly two years of longing. Ruth had often fantasized of how it would be between them, how he would taste. She found herself engulfed by the smoky, earthy flavour of whiskey mixed with raw masculinity.

Harry allowed himself to feast at the banquet which was now offered freely before him. As he gently angled Ruth's head with his hands, he tasted her inner secrets. She tasted faintly of wine and chocolate. However floating just beneath those he could taste the essence that, even though he'd never tasted it before, he could only uniquely describe as hers and hers alone.

As Ruth continued to meet him kiss for kiss, she felt the tentative movement of his hand down her arm, slowly trailing along the soft fabric there, before moving carefully to the underside of her breast. She moaned, inadvertently breaking their oral contact. Her eyes slowly opened, meeting his. Her eyes were unfocused and dilated from her swirling desires. The passion clearly evident in her delicate features. Her mouth, pink and moist was parted ever so slightly, revealing her teeth, as her pursed breath rushed in and out.

Harry smiled wickedly, and brought his warm hand around front just a bit more. He cupped the ample swell of her breast through the silkiness of her dress. He ran his thumb across her nipple with a gentle stroke. Ruth's head lolled back on her shoulders and her mouth opened more as she gasped loudly. "Ahh… yes…" she panted quite breathlessly. The brown tresses of her hair fell gently down onto her shoulder blades. Ruth was in a state of bliss. Harry played her like a fine instrument, causing her to float weightlessly to the heavens.

Harry smiled one again, running his fingers across her now fully hard nipple once again, this time with a bit more force. The response she was giving him was causing his desire to burn out of control a fact evident by his ever hardening arousal, which was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Oh God..." she muttered under her breath.

Harry pushed the thick veil of hair which obscured the curve of her neck out of the way, with his hand. Then with his warm moist mouth, he began to nip, lick and kiss his way up the curves, dips, and lines of her arched neck. As he reached her ear lobe, he took it in his mouth and suckled it gently and flicked it with his tongue.

"Harrrrrry!" she purred loudly. Harry took the small piece of sensitive flesh between his teeth and bit gently. Ruth's mouth fell open widely, as shallow pants escaped from her dry mouth. She was swirling, lost and out of control in a hot sea of sensation. Nothing she had ever experienced before had prepared her for this.

Harry was losing control; her moans and gasps engulfing him and arousing him more than any woman before. The pheromones she was releasing were driving him out of his mind, his loins burning with a fire he knew only she could quench. It took all that he had to keep from pushing her back onto the sofa and taking her there and then. Reluctantly he pulled away slightly.

"Wha... I...Don't stop..." she pleaded, her voice quite faint from his ministrations.

"If we don't stop, I can't be held responsible for my actions," he told her, flashing her a weak smile, his eyes shadowy and distant. Ruth glanced down; the bulge in his pants was clearly displaying his predicament.

"Who said I was going to hold you responsible?" she asked, unable to take her eyes of his arousal.

"I don't want to rush you," Harry tried to explain.

"What if I want to be rushed?" She began to slowly undo the smooth buttons of his shirt. Her steady hand progressed until the offending garment was hanging off his shoulders. She placed her small cool hands on his warm flesh and began to memorise every detail of the man before her.

Harry's head fell back as a new surge of arousal overcame him. Ruth found his nipples and she leaned in a bit and took one of them in her mouth, licking the smooth surface until it rose to meet her and became pebbled under her attentions. He groaned loudly and backed off from her slowly. His eyes met hers in the infinite expanse of space.

"Are you sure?" The glimmering tree light caught in the shattered glass depths of his eyes. He was expecting her to say no, she could see it.

Ruth stood and for a moment, Harry thought he had blown it, but she surprised him. She reached behind her and lowered the short zip at the bottom of the back of her dress and elegantly removed her dress. The air sends shivers over her skin. Harry stops breathing for a second. Then, standing there in nothing but her knickers and thigh-highs, she looked Harry straight in the eye.

"I'm sure," she replied, taking his hand and leading him upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Apologies for the delay in getting this out (and for not updating Entanglements). Some of you will know that I've been quite poorly these last few weeks - the doctors have now discovered that I have a blood clot and I have started treatment so am feeling much better. So hopefully I should get back on track with my writing soon... plus it's the holidays so that should give me much more time!

Anyway, I just want to take this opportunity to wish each and everyone of my readers a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Enjoy the final, Christmassy chapter of this fic - my gift to you!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

They climbed the stairs, a tangible excitation in the air. On the ascent, Harry enjoyed the arousing view of Ruth's bottom, framed in the black lace of her underwear, as she climbed, slowly, seductively in front of him. By the time they reached the bedroom, he was rock hard.

They stood facing each other at the edge of the bed, and Harry raised his hands to caress her face. She leaned into them, stroking against them. He drew them down along her neck, which arched at his touch. His thumbs jostled as her pulse coursed beneath them. The soft skin of her shoulders; the planes of her collarbone; places to be explored with mouth and fingers.

He buried his face in her hair, inhaling traces of spicy pine. He lifted the strands of hair, revealing the curve of her neck. His lips and tongue traced a line to her mouth. Dark, swollen lips opened for him, murmuring her arousal.

His desire was like an uncontrolled brush fire, burning fast and close to the perimeter. His kisses scorched her, marking his path. His hands continued their descent and, after what seemed like an age for both of them, finally reached her bare breast.

Her breasts were like glass baubles; opalescent, fragile, warmly glowing. He rolled her nipples in his fingertips, softly, then harder as she pressed towards him.

"Harry." Their eyes connected in their own unspoken language.

Once more, she slid her hands inside his open shirt, feeling the wiry hair and taut skin beneath. The heat and the pounding of his heart left her breathless. She pushed the shirt of his shoulders and down his arms, exposing him completely. Needing to feel his skin against hers, she took a step towards him.

"Ohhh." They both feasted on this first intimate contact.

Standing in a sliver of light coming in through a gap in the curtain, created by the somewhat gaudy outside illuminations that decorate her street during the festive season, Ruth finished undressing her lover. She ran her tongue, face, fingers over him, wanting, needing to know every plane and muscle; every scent and taste.

When she had had her fill, Harry reached out and helped divest Ruth of her underwear. Once they were both naked, he led her to the bed and pushed her down.

Lying on their sides, face to face, they kissed. His tongue pressed into her mouth, probing and possessing. She ran her hands through his hair, drawing him impossibly close, determined to hold on, despite the rising heat in her body.

He glided his mouth along her throat, each sucking kiss drawing her into a firestorm of passion. His hands cupped her breasts as he raised one to his lips and took in the hard pink bud, laving and nipping. He teased and lightly pulled the other with his fingers.

He stopped to look at her, his Ruth. His mouth left her skin and she arched to follow, as though a vital piece of her was being torn away. Her head was thrown back. Her eyes were dark, unfocused pools; a low moan came from her throat.

His tongue began to trace a very light line down one breast, flicking gently at her nipple as he passed it. Past the deep curve of her belly, he showered her skin with light kisses. Soon his hands were on her thighs, parting them. More feather kisses on the silky flesh from her knee to her curls. He moved to her other thigh, his lips pressing harder, teeth nipping at that sensitive skin. She arched up, moving towards his mouth. He brushed his lips across her, his tongue dipping in to taste her sweet essence.

His tongue snaked towards her centre, swirling; once, twice, three times.

"Ahhh!" His attentions brought her to a fast, startling climax. Her body shook; she cried out. He could feel her quaking beneath his lips. He held her hips and pressed her closer to him, determined to make her pleasure last as long as possible. She called out his name and he moved with her until she stilled.

He moved up to meet her gaze, offering his wet lips. She put her arms around him and kissed, licked, nipped that smile, tasting her own desire there. He gazed into her eyes; she was blushing. He looked at her questioningly.

"It doesn't usually happen that quickly for me," she explained.

"You are so beautiful," he told her, wrapping her in his arms and softly kissing her brow, eyes, nose.

Ruth felt his hard, silken length pressing against her hip. She reached to caress him, running her hand up and down, squeezing him gently. She pulled him towards her. He moved obligingly, insinuating his knees between her thighs. He rubbed himself against her nether lips, parting them. He slowly entered and then withdrew. He didn't take his eyes from her face, gauging her reaction.

Her lips trembled. A gasp caught in her throat. Pleasure was inscribed on the inky depths of her eyes.

He pushed forward again.

She felt him stretching her and she relaxed to take him in. Her heat surrounded him and he thrust all the way in. She held him so tightly, with her strong thighs wrapped around his, that he could hardly withdraw. He put his hands under her behind, and drove deeper. He pressed his lips to hers and matched each thrust with his tongue. Then he slowed and stopped moving entirely.

Rising on his forearms, he looked at her and swept the damp hair from her forehead. His voice was a throaty whisper. "I want to make love to you all night."

"That's quite an ambition; do you have a plan?" she murmured, surprised that she was still able to speak.

"Yes. Patience."

He sat back on his knees, her legs wrapped around him, urging her to look at them; the picture they made.

She raised herself up on her elbows to see. His dark wiry curls made a nest with her sparse ones. Their love between. Her heart was pounding madly. She put her hand down to feel him sliding into her. Her fingers grasped him. He moaned and pulled out.

"Turn around. Sit back on your knees."

He entered her from behind. His measured strokes were pressing deep within her. His long arms encircled her. His hands explored her skin, cupped her breasts, teased her nipples. She threw her head back allowing him to shower hot kisses up and down her neck. One hand moved lower to her inflamed centre. He strummed her and she moved against him. Back and forth.

His mouth was on her neck, travelling up and down and along her shoulder. She craned her neck around and they locked in a deep kiss. Feeling the fire inside her growing quickly out of control, she covered his fingers, vibrating against her sensitive nub, with her own and pressed. She came hard, her body straining against his arms until she was heavy and still.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she pants.

"Maybe just weaken you a little."

She heard the teasing challenge in his voice. "Weaken? We'll see who's weak!"

She turns and roughly threw him down on the bed, silently thanking him for sending her on those self-defence and combat classes earlier in the year. Who knew they'd be so useful? Although she doubted that he put up much of a fight.

Her hands moved over him. It was her turn to tease his nipples and run her hands down his stomach. She caressed his thighs; massaging, rubbing, spreading them, before moving her hands down over the length of his cock, caressing his sac and behind, to the very base of him. She kissed his hip bone and moved her head lower licking and sucking at the tense muscles of his inner thighs. Her mouth trailed up along the length of him. Opening her mouth, she took in his length and slid her mouth up and down, her fingertips echoing her lips.

He moaned. His cock became a playground for a tug of war between her devouring lips and her strong fingers. She sent him rolling between abandon and control. He let her stoke the fire of his passion and then allow it to recede. He tried to roll away to get out of her before he came, but she was holding his hips and, really, it was a halfhearted attempt at best.

She felt him tense, the pressure was building in him. Much to Harry's relief, she stopped. "Thank God!" he rasped.

She moved back up the bed next to him, and presented him with a look of wanton glee. His passion-ravaged face met hers. "Bad girl," he growls. "I'll get you for that!"

He moved over her. "Promises, promises," she teased, opening her legs for him.

Swiftly, he entered her and pressed his length in. Her inner walls gripped him tightly once more. He buried his head in her hair, and let the fire engulf him completely. She raised her hips to meet each thrust.

"Harder, harder," she urged.

Her arms around his back were slick with sweat. She felt herself approaching the edge for a third time. He sensed it and consigned himself to the fire. Together, their bodies liquefied. Eyes bright and shining, their passion is momentarily completed. He rolled off her and gathered he to him; they held each other tightly, their legs entwined.

"Ruth that was… you were…" He rested his forehead against hers, unable to complete his sentence. His meaning was crystal clear though and Ruth planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Merry Christmas Harry."

"Mmm. I've just received the best present ever." He kissed her to punctuate his point and she smiled bashfully at him.

As the new lovers drifted off to sleep, with snow falling gently from the sky, neither of them gave a second thought to what would happen in the morning; Christmas Day. They didn't care how Ruth was going to explain to her mother that she wouldn't be driving down for lunch as arranged, or how Harry's children would feel to find Ruth in their father's house when they arrived in the afternoon. They both knew that whatever happened, Harry was right; being together was the best Christmas gift either of them could have received.

* * *

**A/N:** They call it the 'season of giving', so if you could spare a little review that would be brilliant. Thanks!


End file.
